


"You Should Take it Easy"

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Series: Our Two Bedroom Story Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, 上司と秘密の2LDK | Our Two Bedroom Story
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MC is ill, and Akiyoshi looks after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Should Take it Easy"

She sat on the couch in her pyjamas and dressing gown, knees tucked up to her chest. Over the last few days, she had been ill; her head was fuzzy, her throat was swollen, and worst of all, her senses of taste and smell were diminished. However, despite her blocked nose, she could smell the aromas of… chicken soup? Though it was her turn to cook that night, Akiyoshi, had insisted that she rest up and let him take over.

Flicking through the channels on the TV, she stopped when she saw that Disney’s The Lion King had just started. It had been a long time since she had watched a kid’s film, especially one from her childhood. Humming along happily to The Circle of Life, she suddenly started coughing and spluttering, pain etched on her face. Her chest felt like it was on fire, her eyes watered, and her throat constricted.

No sooner was she rubbing her own throat, than she felt a pair of large hands on her shoulders, gently massaging. A low voice behind her spoke,

“You should take it easy, you know”

Tilting her head backwards, she looked up into Akiyoshi’s eyes. She could see the concern etched on his face, his eyebrows knitted together. Knowing that this man cared for her made her heart swell, replacing the pain that she had previously felt. How did I get so lucky?

“I’ve got to get back to the kitchen, but put his on” He ruffled her hair before leaving the room. Looking at the item he passed her, she frowned. A scarf? Why should I wear a scarf inside? She was plenty warm on the couch. Rolling her eyes, she idly draped the material over her shoulders.

Minutes later, Akiyoshi returned carrying a tray, adorned with two bowls of chicken soup, a selection of fresh vegetables, and two large hot chocolates, with plenty of whipped cream. Seeing the whipped cream, a massive grin spread across her face, which Akiyoshi could only return.

“This should make you feel bett-“ Akiyoshi stopped abruptly before placing the food aside. Walking towards her, he took the ends of the scarf that were loosely draped over her shoulders, and gently wrapped them around her neck before tucking the ends into her dressing gown.

“That’s not too tight, is it?”

“Akiyoshi. We’re inside, I don’t need a scarf”

“But you should keep your throat warm. You’ll heal faster. I don’t want you to be ill any more, so don’t take it off, ok? And eat this”

Passing her a bowl of chicken soup, he sat down next to her as they watched The Lion King together, eating their dinner, and sipping their hot chocolates. The food was, as far as her taste buds could tell, delicious. The warmth she felt from the soup, and the scarf, made her relax a little. However, it was the strong arm that Akiyoshi put around her shoulders after they had eaten that made her feel completely at ease.

Resting her head on his shoulders, he absent-mindedly played with her hair as they continued to watch the film. Her coughs and sniffles occasionally filtered through the air, each one responded to by Akiyoshi squeezing her shoulder in comfort. Following the stampede scene, there were more sniffles in the room; but they were not coming from the ill party, but from Akiyoshi himself.

“Are you crying, Akiyoshi?” She couldn’t help but hide the amusement in her voice, and her smile threatened to break out. She knew he was a sucker for animal documentaries, but she never got tired of teasing him.

“…No. You’ve just infected me”

“Pfft. Liar.”

“You seem to be feeling better already” Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, Akiyoshi mumbled his response before gently pulling her into his lap. He rested his chin on the top of her head, so that she could no longer see his weepy eyes. Regardless of his embarrassment, Akiyoshi grinned to himself, before kissing the top of her head. Wrapping his arms around her, they continue to watch the film, both blubbering messes, but happy, laughing, blubbering messes nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr page @zaizenakiyoshi


End file.
